


Ross the Twink

by a_bad_poem



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bad_poem/pseuds/a_bad_poem
Summary: In which Ross loses a bet and has to run around the office naked. Then both he and Danny go home to masturbate to each other.





	1. The Ross Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off an in-character thing that a couple friends and I did. Just fleshed it out.

It was a cooler night for Glendale, California, unfortunately for Ross.

It was unfortunate because now he stood shivering, hugging himself, pleading with Arin and Dan to allow him to put his clothes back on.

It should have been an easy bet. Dan called him a twink - a word he'd picked up from Brian - and after Ross had denied it, the singer admitted he wasn't exactly sure what it'd meant. So they made a bet; if Ross fit the definition of a twink, Ross would undress and do a couple laps around the office. If Ross didn't fit the definition of a twink, Danny and Arin would have to do it.

"'Twink: An attractive, boy-ish looking, young gay man. Stereotypically slender with little or no body hair, and often blond'," Ross read aloud from Urban Dictionary.

"That fits you perfectly. Start undressing," Danny said, rather gleefully.

"What?!" Ross frowned, lowering his phone and looking up at Danny. "I'm not gay!"

"Fine- other than that, you're the textbook definition of a twink, dude," Dan said smugly, crossing his arms.

"So you think I'm attractive?" Ross challenged-slash-stalled, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"So what if I do? I think Arin's attractive," Danny replied simply enough. "So get your head out of your ass and start runnin', Aussie."

Ross exhaled with a growl. "Fine," he said, muttering something about not quite being blond. Still, he pulled his shirt up over his head, revealing his pale and admittedly slender, hairless body.

He huffed as he worked off his pants, stepping out of them, his socks soon following. Slowly, he looked up at the two men in front of him. Normally he wouldn't care, but he was the only one naked, and they were just- staring at him.

Besides that, he's developed a crush on Danny over the past few months, and this was getting him flustered.

Ross swallowed, seeing both Arin and Danny still watching him expectantly. He knew what they wanted. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of his underwear, pushing them down until they dropped on their own. He stepped out of them, leaving them in a pile amongst his other clothes.

Ross risked a glance up towards Dan, who motioned for him to start running. Sighing, Ross turned his back to them and started an awkward jog, feeling four eyes on him.

He went downstairs then back up; fortunately it was decently late, so there weren't many others in the office. On his second time returning up the stairs he was panting, and he came to a stop in front of Danny and Arin, bending over slightly and using his hands on his knees to keep himself upright. "Can that be it?" He gasped, watching as Danny and Arin exchanged hushed tones. Soon the heat from using up his energy faded, and Ross shivered, hugging his slim body for warmth. His clothes were so temptingly close.

As soon as Danny gave him approval, Ross hurried to his clothes, not caring about how exposed he was any more.

He heard Danny approach him a moment before he spoke. "You can act like you hate it, but I think you like this more than you're admitting."

"Wh-" Ross fixed his shirt down, whirling to look at Danny. His cheeks began to heat. "What the hell are you talking about? I only did it because I lost the bet," he huffed, though Danny's words were probably true. Some part of him living in fairytale land hoped Danny liked watching him. He knew his round ass had been bouncing, and that Danny's eyes had been on him for those laps.

Before Danny could say more, he turned away and headed for the exit. "It's late. So I'm going home," he explained weakly, fighting the boner that had come with his last thoughts.

Once out of view, he hurried outside and to his car, speeding home. He could barely collapse on his bed soon enough, eagerly pulling open his nightstand drawer and taking out a bottle of lube and a dildo.

Biting his lip, Ross undressed again, more enthusiastically this time. He settled on his knees, lowering his chest until it was on the bed. He snatched the bottle of lube, opening it and getting an appropriate amount on two of his digits. He lowered his head, reaching behind himself, fingers finding his asshole. He shut his eyes so he could picture Dan easier; his large, veiny hands, his long fingers.

Already a whimper left Ross as he entered himself, up to the first knuckle. "Dan," he breathed out, then plunged his digits down all the way, moaning loudly. "Fuck!" That seemed like something Danny would do, the dick.

He grinded back against his fingers, using his other hand to feel up one of his ass cheeks and then give it a firm spank. He groaned, head tipping back as his arm returned to the bed. "Fuck, Dan," he breathed out. Teasingly, he wiggled his fingers back and forth, gasping as he brushed delicately over his prostate. "Dan," he whimpered, lowering his head against his arm again. "Danny. Fuck me," he moaned quietly, feeling his cheeks growing hot as he listened to his own words.

More and more every day, it seemed like he needed Dan. Needed their bodies to be connected, needed Dan inside him. He didn't even care if he was submissive. He would power bottom, or even top if he had to- though it didn't seem like 'twinks' topped.

Was that it? Was bringing up twinks a subtle way for Danny to-

No. No, that wouldn't happen.

Ross shook himself free of his thoughts, having prepared the dildo with a bit more lube. Taking in a breath, he moved his arm back again, positioning the tip of the toy at his entrance. He took a moment, again closing his eyes, to picture Danny behind him, a soft but manly hand moving up and down his side. Ross shivered, the dildo twitching against his hole. In his mind, Danny said, "Ready?" then Ross pushed the dildo in; he almost couldn't take it, jaw dropping and eyes widening, breath catching in his throat. It'd been longer than he thought.

Though he liked this; he liked to think Danny was thick, and long, and almost too much for him to handle.

"F-uck," he whimpered breathlessly, slowly starting to move the dildo. "Dan- yes," he moaned, cheeks flushed as he panted. "M-more- be rough with me." He gripped the dildo more firmly, continuing to it back and forth, more effectively this time, unable to keep back the noises of pleasure that spilled from his mouth as he kept most of his concentration on forcing himself to thrust this dildo, as well as keeping Danny's image in mind.

He could feel weeks' time of his hole not being used being undone, the dildo tearing his walls open. It was borderline painful, but of course Ross was into that.

His mind became numb as pleasure steadily overtook his body, actions of moving the dildo becoming automatic, Danny perpetually stuck in his mind. Somewhere in his mind he managed to think of stroking himself, and from that he could imagine Danny ordering him to do it. Ross shuddered, then quickly obeyed, taking blind hold of his cock and adding to the pleasure with quick and sloppy strokes.

It was still a blur, but Ross thought he must be cursing amidst his moans. He imagined Danny warning him he was about to cum inside, and of course he didn't protest. Rather, he moaned particularly loudly as he held the dildo still, as deep as it could go in his ass, climaxing in time with his imaginary Danny and making a mess on his bedsheets.

A moment later Ross collapsed his weight onto the bed with his eyes half-lidded, chest noticeably moving up and down as he fought to catch his breath. He grunted quietly as he tugged the dildo out of his hole, tossing it aside carelessly. He let his eyes fall shut, and kept this thought in mind as he drifted off:  _One day it'll be real._


	2. The Danny Side

It was a cooler night for Glendale, California.

It was also the night that Ross ran around the office while naked. 

Danny had overheard the word from Brian; not that day, but not too long ago either. And he'd just- labelled Ross as one. 

He didn't know why. He just had a feeling. 

Ross denied it and after some arguing and a bet being made, he looked it up. Reading off the description, it was almost like a checklist, and Ross fit most of the boxes. So, after some stalling and more arguing, Ross begrudgingly stripped of his clothing. 

Now that he was standing naked in front of him, Danny could really see his twinkishness. A pale, skinny, body, and nothing remarkable about his average, equally pale penis. 

What, was he expected not to look?

But it wasn't so much Ross' dick as it was his bum; if Ross were gay, he would have to bottom with an ass like that. So that was the round, full object that Dan watched bouncing up and down as Ross ran around the office. 

Danny bit his lip, studying Ross with what he told himself was a critical eye as he attempted to fight his boner. He also told himself that butts were not gender-exclusive body parts. He was partly glad, partly disappointed when Ross asked to stop, and agreed, unable to hold back the heating bulge in his pants anymore. 

They split up fairly quickly and awkwardly after that, and Dan took to the office washroom, locking himself inside so he could take care of his still-growing arousal. 

He worked his pants down to his ankles quickly, then relaxed, standing. He wrapped a large hand around the base of his semi-hard cock, closing his eyes to replay Ross' bouncing bum in his mind. 

He bit quite harshly into his bottom lip, feeling his dick pulse with the thought of slipping in between Ross' cheeks. "Shit..." He breathed out, his head tipping back slightly. 

His shaft was veiny and long, and he toyed with the thought of it sliding in between Ross' smooth, round ass cheeks, entering his virgin tight hole. Groaning, Danny moved his hips instead of his hand; he tightened his grip, though not to an uncomfortable extent, in hopes to imitate what tightness Ross' ass might have. 

Danny wasn't much of a sadist, even in bed. But something about Ross made the thought of wrapping his own long fingers around the boy's neck and squeezing seem appealing. His hips began to move a little faster, and his free hand imitated the movement of cutting off Ross' airways. He supposed he liked the idea of bringing Ross off his high horse for once. 

The boy's voice had to be twinkish too, right? Especially as he whimpered Danny's name, putting his pride away to shamelessly beg for him to go harder- "Fuck," Danny groaned, interrupting his own thoughts with hot breaths leaving him. He leaned forward slightly, arm holding him up against the wall, as he fucked his hand faster. 

"Ngh- so tight," Danny breathed out through grit teeth. He kept his eyes shut, Ross' imaginary moans and whimpers driving him to keep up his fast, rough thrusts. "Fuck, Ross!" 

Danny froze, deep inside, his head tipping back and a throaty groan bubbling up from his chest as he climaxed. "Fuck yes," he breathed out, panting heavily, the heat slowly draining from him. "Oh Ross..." He opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. "One day."


End file.
